


Cold Memories

by brianto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Childhood Memories, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianto/pseuds/brianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America remembers a cold day while watching it snow where he almost lost his brother .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write but this was one of my first attempts at fanfiction so I apologize for any mistakes.

I sit in front of the window in the den watching the snow fall. I needed to go get supplies but dreaded going out into the cold. Every possible dangerous scenario running through my head. The memories surface….some good, others not so good. 

{flashback}  
Many years ago it was just Little Bear (Mattie) and him. No England or France or any other Nation for that matter. The tribes had looked after them as they grew at the orders of Native America herself. One day Little Bear (Mattie) had seen a white bear and desired to follow it. I agreed. Then hand in hand we followed the bear north…too far north. Light snow had already fallen though patches of green still shown. The skies were gray and the wind cold. 

I had seen a little rabbit and went to catch it. I thought Little Bear (Mattie) was behind me. It wasn’t until I lost sight of the rabbit I realized Little Bear (Mattie) was not with me…He must have continued following the bear. I tried retracing my steps but I was horribly lost. The wind got colder and snow began to fall again but I continued to try to find Little Bear (Mattie).  
Further north I came across a frozen pond. Some distance out I could see Little Bear (Mattie) standing still. I called out to him and he turned. Violet eyes meet blue. He seemed worried and yet glad to see me. The frozen pond seemed solid enough and I started to cross. 15 feet in the ice cracked and I fell into the icy water. Struggling with the ice and for breath I tried desperately to climb out. Somehow I managed to escape that icy watery grave. Little Bear (Mattie) was nowhere to be found anymore…he had fallen under as well. Wet and exhausted I crawled toward where he fell in and then fell in too. Unable to see under water I reached out blindly then my hand connected to his and I pulled him up and pushed him up on a sheet of ice before climbing up myself. The pond now had broken into chunks of ice. The only way back to land was to swim however they both would surely die a frozen death before reaching land.  
Little Bear (Mattie) started to cry having finally started breathing again. It was then I realized I was crying as well. I curled up with my brother trying desperately to get us both warm. Ice had already started to form on us as the wind blew colder. Little Bear (Mattie) stopped crying, his breathing slower. “Little Eagle I am sleepy.” …”Me too Little Bear…but we have to stay awake!” Something in me told me sleeping now would not be a good idea. I needed to get my brother to safety…I just had to and fast. I prayed to the Great Eagle and Mother Earth then to help us. I cried more when I realized Little Bear (Mattie) had fallen asleep. I tried to wake him and he just wouldn’t respond. My chest hurt and I feared I had lost my brother…the other part of me…I cried until I fell asleep holding my brother close. 

I did not see when the Great Bear came. Seems Mother Earth sent him straight away. The Great Bear had swum out to us and carried us to his home. The Northern Tribes of mother’s dried us and made sure we were warm. A few days pass so we are told when we awoke. The Northern Tribes dressed us appropriately for the weather. Little Bear (Mattie) had stuck by the medicine woman to learn about tribal life here. I watched my brother closely from a distance worried about him because he was still sick. I knew we would have to travel back through the ice and snow to get home soon. As if sensing my distress the Great Bear presented Little Bear (Mattie) with a gift. A little white bear…a son of the Great Bear named Kumajiro. The Great Bear said Kumajiro would be a companion for my brother that will always look out for him, keeping him warm and safe no matter what. 

So soon Little Bear and I left with Kumajiro to go home escorted by a few Northern Tribal members. We had met up with a Southern Tribal search party at edge of the Great Lakes. So we returned home and true to the Great Bear’s promise Kumajiro never left my brother’s side. Though every winter since that day dread fills me remembering how close I came to losing my brother.

{end flashback}

Shaking myself out of those memories I put on my coat and gloves. As I walk out the house I dial a familiar phone number….”Hey Mattie! Just calling to check up on ya~” So the conversation starts taking my mind off the cold wind and snow around me at hearing my brother’s voice on the other line.


End file.
